The Empaths Little Girl
by Twilightlover4444
Summary: Jasper finds a beaten and broken little girl in the woods on a hunting trip. They end up growing a bond, will he adopts her. Will she end up being the Empaths little girl, or will someone stand in the way.
1. Chapter 1

I was on the ground my blonde hair coated in blood and my pale skin cut and blistered. I heard footsteps i look up and see a young man,his blonde hair was long slightly passed his ears,his golden eyes show concern .he reaches down and picks me up i whimper in pain.

"shhh darlin I'm gonna get you help hold on",he says.

he starts running to his carries me inside and calls for someone by the name of Carlisle.A blonde haired man much like this one is carrying me walks up.

"Jasper what happened", he asked.

"I found her in the woods",he says.

"take her up to my office",he says.

the man carries me upstairs,and goes through a door into an lays me on a table and sets a pillow under my head. then calls for a lady named Rosalie,up comes a blonde haired was gorgeous her back length blonde hair and her makeup done to perfection.

"what is its Jasper",he questers towards me.

"oh my what happened",he asked.

"I found her in the woods".

"sweetheart what's your name ",she asks sitting in a chair next to me.

"K-Ka-Kase-Y",I stutter.

"Kasey is that your name", i nod.

"how old are you",asks Jasper.

I hold up eight fingers.

"eight",I nod.

then the blonde haired man comes in with a bronze haired boy,and a bronze haired girl,along with a small woman with black spiky bronze haired girl and boy go sit in the chairs on the other side of the room while the lady with the spiky hair clung to the arm of Jasper.

Carlisle then came over to me and used a wet cloth and started wiping blood off looked over at Rosalie and she started helping as well. after five minutes of wiping blood off she ,started assessing my cuts.

"now little one three of these cuts need stitches I'm going to give you a shot to numb them is that okay do you want to hold someone's hand",he asks.i nod.

"who's",he asks.i look over at Jasper.

he walks over and takes my small hand in his.

"just squeeze my hand when if hurts okay",I nod.

Carlisle injects a needle in my arm then starts to sew it up it only stung. the next one hurt a lot more it was on my shoulder i cried a little,Jasper wiped the tears away with his one was on my leg i didn't even feel that he started putting bandages on my other cuts and put a cold cream and bandages on my blisters.

Carlisle pushed a button and the table rose up so I was told everyone bit the girls to leave. Rose helped me up and Alice helped me into a bathroom in a bath and she washed my a hair over the side of the she dried and brushed my hair, and dressed me in a t shirt and shorts.

Renesmee held my hand and helped me down the Stairs .we got downstairs and she sat next to me on the couch,there were three other people.a dark hair man who is very large,a brown haired woman who is sitting next to the bronze haired man,and a lady with brown hair and a heart shaped face she looked motherly.

"so Kasey let me introduce you to my family,I'm Carlisle this my wife Esme,My children Edward ,Bella,Rosalie,Emmett,Jasper and Alice and my granddaughter Renesmee",he said as he gestured to everyone.i waved my hand.

"who did this to you sweetie".

"i ran from a man who was hurting me into the the woods and a bear attacked me",I said.

"what do you mean a man who was hurting you",asked Edward.

"I was adopted when I was five and the man beat me",i said quietly.

their faces turned to shock.

* * *

**alright who liked .REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Kasey's pov)

i was sitting on a bed in Carlisle's office, I had learned the other girls name was Renesmee. she was sharing a coloring book with me as we colored separate was checking over some of my wounds, and was trying to make sure I didn't have any infectious bites.

"So Kasey, I have a question for you",asked Carlisle.

I nodded.

"would you like to be a part of this family".

i nodded vigorously.

"well who do you want to adopt you".

I pointed at Jasper and smiled and I ran into his arms,he hugged me and kissed my head.i looked at everyone EDWARD and Bella were smiling,along with Emmett and Renesmee,and Carlisle and Esme.i looked at Rosalie to see her grimly looking at the ground.

"YAY I HAVE A COUSIN",shouted Renesmee.

she hugged me making us both jump up and down.i giggled making jasper smile even wider.

"well little Darlin wanna see your room",he asked.

i nodded,he took my hand and pulled me to a room.i opened the door and saw a sky blue painted room,with white stripes on the 2nd and 4th I had a nice canopy bed with a blue and white bedspread.

"it's supposed to be a guest room,but it guess it's yours now",said Jasper.

"i love it",I said.

the rest of the day I got 8 hours of well deserved sleep as Renesmee said.i went downstairs to eat some dinner.i sat at the table and Esme gave me some lasagna, I looked at it in shock.

"what is it",asked Edward.

"I get ALL of this food",I ask.

"of COUSRE sweetie".

"I never got this much before,I only got usually half of this ", I said.

"well ya do now",said Emmett.

"can I call you guys aunt,uncle,grandma,grandpa,mom,and dad,or do I have to. Call you sir and ma'm",I asked.

"you can call us anything you want to",said Alice.

"okay mom",I giggled.

she grinned and kissed my head,I finished my food and got dressed for bed.

"goodnight sweetheart ",said dad.

"Goodnight daddy",i sighed falling asleep.

* * *

**OMG i totally forgot I had this 't forget to review.**


End file.
